The present invention relates generally to the field of connectors, and more particularly to hybrid land grid array connectors for improved signal integrity properties.
A hybrid land grid array (HLGA) connector provides an interconnect between a chip carrier package (e.g., a central processing unit or CPU package) and a printed circuit board (PCB). The HLGA, which is soldered to the PCB by way of ball grid array (BGA) balls, includes spring contacts that mate to the chip carrier pads, which are plated with nickel and gold, and which provide an electrical connection between the chip carrier package and the PCB. The chip carrier package is placed into the HLGA and is held in place by a spring-loaded mechanism. Should the chip carrier package fail to function properly, the HLGA allows for a simple field replacement of the non-functioning chip carrier package without needing to replace the entire PCB.